Users generally install various equipments in a moving body for their own conveniences and safe driving, and, are currently provided with a destination guide when equipping a navigation system.
The navigation system receives data such as longitude, latitude, and height from a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite in orbit above the earth, thereby calculating a present location of the moving body based on the received data. Also, based on the calculated location of the moving body, a present location of the moving body is reported, an optimal route to a desired destination is calculated, and a user is guided according to the calculated route. Consequently, various information helpful for user's driving may be provided to the user.
In addition, since a speed limit is set for each road and apparatuses for detecting speeding by unmanned cameras may be installed anywhere, it is preferable to lower a speed of a moving body to be under a speed limit of a driving route. Accordingly, the navigation system displays a speed limit defined in each road by ascertaining the driving road in realtime, or provides a notification which advises caution, such as outputting a voice to lower a driving speed.
In a conventional method, it is typical to monitor violations of a speed limit at a specific point on a road, however, recently, a method for monitoring violations of a speed limit for each block by measuring an average speed for each block, not at a specific point, is introduced. Namely, a regulated block is defined as being a type in the conventional method of regulating speed at a point, conversely, a regulation block is defined as being a type in the recent method of regulating speed in each entire block with a predetermined distance.
The method for regulating speed for each block is to measure a passing of time of a moving body by installing an unmanned camera at a start point and an end point of a specific block, and thereby making it possible to regulate speed at a point without an unmanned camera and to regulate speed at the start point and the end point, which is different from the conventional method in that it is possible to avoid being monitored by avoiding a point where the regulation camera is installed.